


Deception

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, not really non-con, tagging anyway due to triggers, they already want each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: James and Jane make their way to Omega due to a distress signal from Aria. They know the Asari is not there but Shepard can't stop herself from answering the call.Ship: James Vega/F!ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the Kink: Sex Pollen





	Deception

“The signal is coming from Omega,” Joker stated as he examined the screen, seeing the flashing blip of a distress call.

Jane had made her way to the head of the CIC when EDI alerted her about the incoming distress signal. “Omega? Who would be hailing us from Omega?”

Aria had taken up residence in Purgatory. She wasn’t even on Omega anymore. Cerberus had evicted the salty Asari. Jane laughed to herself. She still found Aria’s new home quite amusing. On Omega, she had been the power but on the Citadel, she was a small fish in a very large pond of politicians and military personnel. The fact that Shepard considered the girl a friend was her only saving grace. Yes, she had friends in high places but Shepard’s assistance was what kept her on top of her game.

“Shepard,” EDI’s electronically-tuned voice piped as she rounded the corner to the flight control room. “The signal does seem to be emitting from the device you gave her.”

“Hmmm,” Shepard hummed. There was something off about this. She knew it. The last time she spoke with Aria, it seemed that the Asari didn’t know when she would be returning to Omega. She wasn’t content with her current situation but Jane was sure she would be there for an undetermined, but lengthy, amount of time.

“Sounds like a trap to me, Lola,” James muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the screen in front of them. He had been training with Shepard when the call came from EDI and he had followed her up to the bridge to see what was going on.

“Do we want to risk it?” Shepard looked to James, mimicking his stance. She had very little patience when her friends were in trouble, and while none of her companions really understood why Shepard considered the Asari a friend, they did understand that she would always come to her friends’ aid.

“What if she has made her way back to Omega and we don’t respond?” Shepard’s eyebrow rose in question but she wasn’t really asking. 

James knew this but he still didn’t like the idea of venturing into unnecessary danger for someone like the Pirate Queen. She was not the kind of person one crossed but she was also not the type of person who would return the favor.

Vega shrugged. “What if, Lola? What’s the worst that could happen if we don’t answer?” To be rid of Aria T’Loak wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.

“I let down someone who decided to trust me despite our differences.”

James smirked. He knew that would be the Commander’s response. He knew once she said she’d be there for someone, she would do everything in her power to see it through. It was one of the qualities that he’d always admired about her; the fierce loyalty to those she cared for, and the ruthless way that she would overcome all who opposed her.   
Joker sighed. “Setting our course for Omega.”

Vega and Shepard disembarked the Normandy. They decided that if this was a setup, it would be easier to have a small party but Shepard also wanted someone with her who could handle themselves if this went sideways. Bringing EDI or Garrus would have drawn too much attention and Kaiden, she still wasn’t on the best of terms with.

James wasn’t sure what the deal was between the two. He remembered seeing a picture of the Major on her desk when he was first assigned to be her jailer but that was a long time ago and the picture had disappeared only a few weeks after James had been a near-constant presence in her life.

They made their way through the city, avoiding notice from some of shadier looking inhabitants. Shepard held the tracking device that was leading them to their destination. It made light beeping noises, growing stronger with each step they took toward their target. 

The slums of Omega were riddled with the power-hungry and food-starved, neither being company that she wanted to engage as they made their way through the streets. Shepard cradled the tracker in her palm in a feeble attempt to muffle the rhythmic alerts from outside ears. Her eyes glanced down at the screen every few seconds as the pair cautiously maneuvered through the destitute ganglands toward their destination. 

“I don’t like this, Lola,” James growled, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension that had been building in his muscles.

“We aren’t far now but I am not seeing any signs indicating that Aria is back on Omega.” Shepard had noticed a lack of guards to the entrance of Afterlife. There had been little evidence of the Blue Suns' presence throughout the streets.

“I told you it was a trap,” James stated matter-of-factly, causing Shepard to turn her glare on him. 

Foraging deeper and deeper into Batarian territory wasn’t ideal but Shepard wasn’t willing to turn back now. If she didn’t find out whether the signal was real or not, she would hold herself accountable were anything to happen to her Asari friend. So, she and James ventured further into the slums.

As they rounded the corner, a sudden flash of white-hot light blinded the pair. Shepard instinctively threw an arm defensively out to shield her face while her other hand found her weapon. Vega mirrored her movement, letting a curse hiss between his lips with the motion. Shit, it was a trap, Shepard thought as her fingers found the cool metal of the gun on her hip all too late. 

\-----------

“Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Vega,” called out the deep, gargling voice of a Batarian. “How nice of you to answer our distress call.”

Jane wasn’t sure where she was or what had happened to her. All she knew was that her head was pounding and she was locked in a room with glass walls. Her hands reflexively checked her hips, her thighs, searching for the weight of her weapons only to find that they were all missing. Figures, she thought to herself. She looked around the room and realized the only thing that was left with her was James; everything else had been removed. She crawled over to him, needing to assure herself that he was still alive. When she saw the rise and fall of his chest, she breathed a small sigh of relief.  
She stood, shaking away some of the confusion. She remembered this place. It was a quarantine zone the last time she was here and they had kept patients in these rooms, preventing their escape and feebly attempting to containing the outbreak of a plague that had swept the city.

Then, her eyes fell on the Batarian who had been speaking when she first awoke in the glass prison. “What are you doing? Let us out of here,” she commanded, her fists pounding on the glass.

Her helpless demand was met with a satisfied chuckle that bubbled up from the Batarian’s throat. “You humans think you are so important but we remember what you did. We know it was you who destroyed our homeland.”

Shepard froze where she stood. “That was an accident. A horrible accident but the Relay had to be destroyed.”

“Well, this will not be an accident. You will finally pay for what you did to my people, to my home.” The Batarian glanced at a small panel where he eyed a switch. Shepard followed his eyes, but his hand had already flicked the control panel before she could speak. A thick, gaseous substance pumped into the ventilation system, rolling out into the room where Shepard and Vega were trapped. The hooded Batarian had been prepared for the inevitable, she realized, as he pulled the protective gloves over his skin. 

“Are you really going to try and kill me?” Shepard let out a sharp laugh as the disbelief that her final moments would be trapped in a cage settled over her. “I am the last defense this galaxy has against the Reapers. Is this really how you want me to remember your people when I get out of here?” It was a cocky statement but one Shepard had proven time and time again.

“Reapers, what do I care for Reapers? Did you miss the part where my homeland was destroyed? Destroyed by you. Let the Reapers come.” He laughed but there was no humor in it. It was the laugh of a maniac, a man who had nothing else to care for in this world. A man who was bent on her destruction.

The blue-black fog seeped its way into the vent and began to snake down the side of the wall in the room where Shepard and Vega were being held. She had no clue what the substance was or how it would affect her but she was not ready to find out. The Batarian seemed to think it would end her, finally snuff out her life-force. She had died once before, the air in her lungs turning to ice and her body convulsing with the complete lack of oxygen. She was not prepared to go through that again. She felt the panic rising in her chest, her vicious retort catching as she forced herself to take even breaths. Not again. Never again.

Slowly, James began to come around. He moaned loudly and reached up to rub the back of his head. They must have taken him out the same way, Shepard thought. The bright lights must have been a distraction so that people could come from either side of them, knocking them out cold.

“Vega, there is a slight problem.” Shepard urged, her voice rising in pitch as her eyes continued to follow the trail of the blue smoke. She backed away from the curling tendrils of fog, distancing herself as much as possible within the small confines of the cage. 

“Uhh, Commander, what is that shit?” He scooted his large body flush to the wall.

“My guess? Probably poison. The Batarian who captured us,” she gestured to the glass wall and the smiling man on the other side, “seems to want me dead.”

James shook his head as realization washed over him. Why wouldn’t this be their reward for following a distress call from T’Loak? Of course, this was the trap he had been expecting. He’d assumed, since the day he’d joined Shepard that he’d die by her side but this really wasn’t the way he had imagined it in his head. In battle with the Reapers? Sure. A mission going horribly wrong? Possibly. But to be knocked out and drug into a room to suffocate in poisoned air? Not at all. He didn’t think the Commander was invincible but he always thought that if he was by her side, nothing would turn out too bad.

Shepard began looking for any way to escape the small room but there didn’t seem to be any openings other than the vent that the poison was pouring through. She wasn’t ready to die or die any quicker, so she quickly scratched that idea. The only alternative was through a locked and sealed door. She could probably override it but would it be before the poison snaked its way to her, to James?  
“What’s the plan, Lola?” James stood and made his way to the Commander’s side, trying to assess the situation in much the same way. He ended up at the same conclusion. There was only one way out.

The poison was gaining momentum, growing and rising in the room as it began swallowing the floor whole. There were only so many places they could stand to stay away from its invasive reach. They both knew that they were not going to be able to make it out before it snaked its way to them.

Shepard chuckled, which Vega found odd but when his eyes met hers he knew what she was thinking. The dark acceptance of their fate was painted across her face in the way her eyebrows knit together across her forehead, the humorless smile that tilted the edges of her lips. Her eyes were glassy as she tried to formulate her thoughts, but none came out.

Vega gave her a tight-lipped smile in agreeance. “Yeah, not the way I planned to die either.”

Shepard returned the tight smile. “I’m sorry, James. I got you into this.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” he said softly, running a hand through his dark hair as he considered the state of the room. “At least we die together.” He had planned on going out with Shepard, following her into whatever fray she decided to take on. This would just be a quiet end instead of the battle he was expecting.

She sighed then, resigned to their fate, she found a spot on the wall furthest from the vent and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her head fell forward, resting on her knees. Had she been anyone else, James would have thought she was crying. But he knew better. The Commander could be emotional but rarely did she cry. He had only seen tears slide down her cheek once and that was a few weeks after he’d been assigned to her, the same day the picture disappeared.

James took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Funny, as many times as he pictured them dying, he never thought about the fact that one day she might die in his arms. Of course, he never wanted that. He never wanted to be the one left standing while she faded away but this, dying together; it wasn’t a bad way to end things. But it did make him wish that he had at some point mentioned how he felt about her. Yes, they flirted and yes, he’d mentioned how much he respected her. But the one thing he never let himself say was how much he loved her.

She leaned into him then, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. It wasn’t sexual, just a need for her to feel some sense of comfort. She needed that now, had needed it for a while if she was honest with herself. After Earth, Mars, and everything that came after, she was a complete mess of emotions. She always kept them in check but what was the point now? She wouldn’t cry, she was past tears but she would take what Vega could give.

The fog reached them, prickling across their skin. Neither of them knew what to expect from the poison but if a slight discomfort was all that was offered before death settled into their lungs, both were willing to accept that. There were worse ways to die, and worse poisons. Some would burn or make your flesh bubble and boil. Some would settle like ice. This wasn’t bad at all.  
They looked into each other’s eyes as the fog rose to their nostrils and both nodded, saying they were ready and took deep breaths. They wanted it to be quick and they knew they were trapped, so better to take it for what it was and accept it rather than fighting it.

A few breaths later they were both extremely confused. Nothing had happened. They weren’t dying and if anything could be said for what was happening to their bodies, it could only be described as a kind of euphoria. It wasn’t killing them, it was getting them high.

Soon both of them were laughing. They couldn’t help it. Here they had accepted their deaths only to be locked in a room together high off of whatever had been pumped into the room with them.  
The forgotten Batarian screamed from the other side of the glass. Apparently, this was not what he had in mind either. “You should be dead! Your innards should be seeping through your pores and spilling on the ground!”

James and Jane couldn’t help themselves, they bowed over in fits of laughter. The Batarian, infuriated by their adverse reaction to the poison, pounded on the glass as Shepard had only moments before.

He was about to open the door when something shifted. The two in the room were no longer laughing. Instead, they turned feral looks on him. Had this been some kind of trick, a ploy to get him to release them? They jumped to their feet like caged animals and attacked the glass. He was almost certain that their combined force would shatter it if given enough time.

He was about to run, to escape when all of a sudden they stopped and instead of attacking the glass, they turned on each other. The Batarian smiled to himself. This was good. If they killed each other, he could call this mission a success.

Something rose inside of Shepard, a hunger she hadn’t known in years built in her gut. It ached and swelled, turning her insides into a burning need that demanded to be filled. She turned to James and could see the answer in his eyes. The dark, primal look told her that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Her hands quickly found the latches holding his armor in place, his hands doing the same over hers. All the plastic and metal fell to the floor in a clang that reverberated in the small room. She had seen James topless many times. But seeing him like this with the hunger for her in his eyes, she couldn’t help but reach out and touch the expanse of his chest, feeling the muscles ripple under her questing fingers.

James cupped her breasts, those glorious breasts that he was never able to keep his eyes off of. Wasting no time, he bent his head to take her pink nipple into his mouth. She tasted of sweat and heaven. But he needed more; he shoved her into the glass so that he could force his body against hers and give him the purchase he desired. Her welcoming moans sent his body into overdrive, made his cock jump in anticipation.

He captured her mouth next. For so long he had wanted to kiss her. For so long he had thought about her thick lips meeting his and how she would taste. And he wanted to taste every inch of her. He wanted to experience the subtle changes in salt and spice, as his mouth explored her body. God, how he craved her.

Shepard moaned again as James’ hand slipped into her panties. She had always wondered what fucking him would be like. He was so strong, so big that she knew he could toss her around like a rag-doll and she would enjoy every minute of it but the force of his body against hers, the way he devoured her like an animal, those weren’t things she’d anticipated. They had her body and mind reeling.  
James slid his fingers into Shepard’s already soaked pussy. Whatever was happening between them was making them both ready for each other quicker than either of them could have anticipated. But he wanted to touch her, to feel her strong muscles clenching around him, to feel the wet heat of her coat his fingers. He wanted to find the spot he knew would drive the Commander’s need for him into a crazed thing of beauty. And there it was. He curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing her inner nub as he watched the expressions flit across her face. God, she was more beautiful every second. The way her eyes flamed with desire, the way her full lips pouted and pursed, the sighs and moans that emitted from her slender throat. He knew he would want her again. He knew that this wouldn’t be the only time he would be able to take her and be satisfied. 

The sensations coursing through Jane’s body were reaching a state that was making it difficult to keep her grip on reality. Her mind swirled with images of James bending her over and fucking her until she cried for him to stop, but would she? His fingers inside of her felt so good. She’d had her share of lovers but this… this was something altogether different. She wanted James more than she knew was possible. Her cunt screamed for his cock. It pulsed with every well-placed flick of his fingertips across her g-spot. When her orgasm crested, she screamed his name. “Please,” was all she could make herself say. 

James ripped her panties away, she had no need for them anymore because all he wanted to do was be inside of her. He couldn’t imagine needing anything else for the rest of his life. As his cock popped out his boxers, he heard Shepard gasp. She had never seen him nude and didn’t realize that he was proportionate. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him and it made his cock jump in response.   
He lifted her leg. She was flexible, having spent most of her life training for combat kept her body limber in ways he would thoroughly enjoy. Lining his cock up with her slick opening, he pushed her body flush to the glass wall. He wanted to be deep inside of her, and as her body enveloped him, he had to pause for fear that he may cum too quickly. 

Shepard’s nails scored Vega’s burly biceps. His cock filled her so completely that she felt the stretch as he entered her, felt him press deeper than she would have ever expected. It was almost painful, the sensation of him inside of her, but as his hips rocked, the pain gave way to incredible pleasure. 

James wanted to bury his face in her neck, taste her pulse but he couldn’t. He was completely lost to the look in her eyes. Never had he expected the woman he had idolized all these years to look at him with such desire, such need. It took everything in him to keep his hips moving, to make sure she was getting as much pleasure from him as he was getting from her.   
As James picked up speed, Jane could feel the orgasm build inside of her. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming, “Yes, James! Fuck me!” She received a heady growl as he pumped harder, biting his lip to keep himself from cumming too soon. 

He lost his rhythm after a few moments and Shepard knew he would cum. She held onto him tighter, wanting to feel him release inside of her, needing to feel his seed spill into her and coat her. Spanish curses began pouring from his lips as he bucked harder. With one final thrust, his orgasm came over him and he leaned harder into her body pressing her against the glass.  
They had a moment to breathe, just before the door to their cage slid open. Neither one of them was in a position to do much, so Vega simply shielded Shepard with his body, putting a wall of muscle between her and whoever had come through the door. 

James felt a small prick of pain in his shoulder and turned to look at whatever had caused it. It was Aria. He was confused, to say the least. Then, he saw the needle in her hand as she aimed her next shot at Shepard’s arm. 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy the show but I need you both back in the fighting spirit,” Aria smirked at the pair before continuing. “I had assumed having Shepard feral would also help me take back Omega but it seems that I may have overestimated, or perhaps underestimated the effects of Batarian poison on our dear friend.”

The fog that had taken over Shepard’s brain began to clear and she grew confused about the Asari’s words until she felt James’ still somewhat erect cock slip out of her. 

“Oh, fuck.” James and Jane muttered in unison. 

“Oh, fuck is right.” Aria laughed until she could barely stand up straight.


End file.
